Sometimes I Wish She Was You
by viveamo91
Summary: One shot. Songfic. Artina/Brittana. Artie goes into the bathroom to answer a phone call from Tina, leaving Brittany and Santana alone in the kitchen. A song plays, and it describes the situation perfectly. Being Gleeeks, they do sing along.


A/N: Just a quick one-shot. This scene plays out in my head whenever I listen to this song, so I decided to write it out! Didn't turn out exactly how I thought, but I hope you like it! Please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee , Hinder, or Lips of an Angel.

Santana Lopez ate the last few bites of the worst dinner of her life. It wasn't unusual for her to go to Brittany's house for dinner. She never asked, she just came, and the family was happy to have her. They always played the radio during dinner, which helped lighten the mood of the often dreary house. Then of course, her and Brittany would go upstairs and burn of all the calories they had just consumed, in a rather pleasurable way. How would she know that she would find a certain wheelchair-bound boy at the Pierce household that night. And Brittany's family had forced her to stay. The whole dinner was a torture session of watching Artie and Brittany make bedroom eyes at each other. Not so hot behind glasses.

"Were we that obvious?" she thought, then realized the past tense she had used. Santana was not about to let someone deny her right to undress her woman with just her eyes. Santana looked across the table and straight into the beautiful blue eyes she loved more than she'd admit to anyone. Her chocolate browns did wonders to Brittany, and just like that, she was having another very-hot conversation without words. She loved it.

Artie realized what was happening after about a good 60 seconds, but had no idea to respond in this situation. He did like Brittany, but he knew she had a strong, strong bond with her best friend. He awkwardly stared at his empty plate for a bit until he felt his phone vibrate. _**Call from: Tina C-C.**_ Despite wanting to answer it, very badly, he let it go to voicemail.

Seconds later he got a text. _**From Tina C-C- Pick Up! **_He excused himself to the bathroom, though Brittany and Santana were in another world, having the sexiest staring contest ever. He had just closed the door when his phone rang again.

"Hey Tina, sorry about before, I'm here now, is everything ok?" Artie whispered into the phone.

"Ya, sorry, I'm just upset about…you know, everything. But hearing your voice helps…more than it should." Tina admitted, wiping away her tears. She hated feeling like a cheater, but is it cheating if it's strictly…ok almost strictly emotional?

"Well I can talk. For a bit." He said shamefully. Tina probably knew where he was, but thinking about that made him feel weird.

"O.K. Wait is that music in the background?"

"Yeah, can you hear what it is? Lips of an Angel by Hinder. I haven't heard this song for like a year…I guess it fit's the situation pretty well."

_Honey why you calling me so late?It's kinda hard to talk right why are you crying? Is everything okay?I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud_

Artie sang the first part flawlessly, with emotion that couldn't possibly be fake. It was like the song was reading his mind._Well, my girl's in the next roomSometimes I wish she was you_

Artie sang honestly, sure, Brittany was great. But she was no Tina.

_I guess we never really moved on_

Tina sang, her pretty voice singing words that she had wanted to say, but never quite said. They never had moved on. At all.

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my nameIt sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

Santana had Brittany pushed up against the kitchen counter, and she sang the lines seductively, brushing her lips against the other girls.

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

Brittany sang back, the words so true. Her knees were weak, and the kitchen counter was her only support. Her heart had melted and her body was burning._And I never wanna say goodbyeBut girl you make it hard to be faithful_

Brittany and Artie both sang to their loves. Their secret loves. Brittany's sister was sitting in the office, a small room located between the kitchen and the bathroom. The unintentional trio (though she knew Tina was on the phone, making it a quartet) sounded heartbreakingly beautiful.

_With the lips of an angelIt's funny that you're calling me tonightAnd, yes, I've dreamt of you tooAnd does he know you're talking to meWill it start a fightNo I don't think she has a clue_

Artie sang the next verse, while Santana and Brittany finally caved in to their body's commands. The fact that Artie might walk in on them (though not literally) was far from both of their minds._Well my boys in the next roomSometimes I wish he was you_

Brittany felt proud of herself for so easily changing the gender in the lyrics. It took her a second to think about how sincere the lyrics were.

_I guess we never really moved onIt's really good to hear your voice saying my nameIt sounds so sweetComing from the lips of an angelHearing those words it makes me weakAnd I never wanna say goodbyeBut girl you make it hard to be faithfulWith the lips of an angel_

Everyone sang out, loud enough that they could have heard each other, had they been paying attention. But of course, Santana and Brittany were focused on tantalizing each other, and all of Artie's attention was devoted to the little device in his hand. The instrumentals gave them all time to collect themselves, and a second to think about how cheating is wrong. But how nothing else feels so right._It's really good to hear your voice saying my nameIt sounds so sweet_

Santana whispered the lines again, her lips brushing Brittany's ear. Both their stomachs dropped, it had been long since they had felt so close. It felt even better than they remembered. And they remembered it being pretty damn good.

_Coming from the lips of an angelHearing those words it makes me weak_

Tina started to cry, Artie's singing had that affect on her. It made her weak, hearing Artie sing anything to her. It was a reminder that he still loved her. And that fact was the best and worst thing to her._And I never wanna say goodbyeBut girl you make it hard to be faithfulWith the lips of an angelAnd I never wanna say goodbyeBut girl you make it hard to be faithfulWith the lips of an angelHoney why you calling me so late? _"I love you Artie. Still, Always."

"I love you Tina, forever."

"I love you, San."

"I…I love you too."


End file.
